


Justice

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [10]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Emotional Numbness, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: "This reminds me of that time when Cthulhu got summoned and roamed around for a night," I said out loud to which Tupperware and Callgirl nodded.





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shotthroughttheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/gifts).



> Since [Shotthroughtheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart/) has suggested a word from J in the last story, this fanfic is for her :3c Also, she has been spoiling me. I need to catch up :3  
> Update: **I probably should inform that I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories. Hope you guys check that out as well[twitter](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space)**

Since waking up I had the sensation that something was off about today. At first, I thought it was because my parents didn't bicker about money and beer for once during breakfast but as the day progressed, I realized that it wasn't them. It was you, New Kid.

"There's tension in the room," I could hear Timmy whisper in my mind, "and it's not because of the math test".

I wanted to snort at the last part but while the teacher had her hawk eyes on everyone, I knew I couldn't do that. The test itself wasn't wasn't too difficult but I needed to think on some of the problems.

"Something is bothering the New Kid. His mind feels in disarray. That has never before."

"Yeah, I noticed when I met him at the bus station, Timmy" I looked at Timmy for a moment, our eyes meeting before moving our gaze at the redhead. "Is it me, or does he look paler than usually? I know I can't ask you this but... Can you look inside his head to find out what's wrong?"

Before Timmy could answer we heard our teacher's fake cough and she gave an intense gaze at both of us. We really didn't want to get minus one point for possible cheating. So, we continued our conversation without looking away from our papers.

"I don't really have to do anything," said Timmy, "his thoughts are either extra loud today or he wants for someone to catch on."

As I finished my test and gave the paper to the teacher I gave a confused look at the psychic. What did he exactly mean by that?

'Justice will be served' That's what he has been repeating like a mantra to himself for the past hour. Something happened, Ken. Something bad."

\---

When you reached Freedom Pals headquarters I wanted to come forward and ask what was on your mind, what got you to 'square one'.

The way you presented yourself, the nearly blank and dead look in your eyes. It was like when we first met, like you decided to put up your walls again just not to break. However, this wasn't the New Kid I came to have feelings for. You looked like a broken person who was hiding his fractures well, and I needed to find out what caused this without asking you directly.

Something was going to happen in South Park. Timmy and I could feel it, and seemed like it was going not only to be incredibly bad but related to you, New Kid. Normally, I felt no danger whatsoever but today was different.

"This reminds me of that time when Cthulhu got summoned and roamed around for a night," I said out loud to which Tupperware and Callgirl nodded.

We all remembered that day. Not only was it slightly bizarre because just thinking of it seemed like a bad fever dream but seeing a supposedly fictional god, who wasn't so fictional after all, was terrifying. However, when was seeing an abomination god not terrifying?

"What do you mean, Mysterion?" asked Wonder Tweek, twitching slightly. "Ah- is he back?"

"Didn't you feel how the whole day felt... off?" asked Callgirl, looking at the blond slightly surprised. "There was so much tension. Not only at school but wherever I went in town too. I swear I could have cut it with a butter knife. You really didn't feel that, Wonder Tweek?"

"He already feels too much pressure," said Super Craig holding his boyfriend's hand, brushing a thumb on top of the other palm to calm the blond down. "Wouldn't be surprised if he really hadn't felt it."

"Ark, though, now that I really think about it, I did feel extra jumpy today," the blond's eye twitched. "That honestly- Erh- rarely happens."

As they continued their conversation of whether they had felt or hand't felt, I look at you sitting quietly on the chair near one of the computers. I could see that your thoughts were somewhere else

I moved closer and crouched so that we were on the same eye level. The fact that you barely payed attention to a new person's presence near you, got me seriously worried.

"I don't know what happened," I started which made you finally look at me with sad eyes," and I won't ask either but know that I and the other's will help. Justice will be served, dude."

You still looked my face, like you were searching, however after some moment you blinked a few times and nodded. We were going to make things right again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story leave a kudos. Want more stories with Kenny/New Kid? Subscribe to the "It started with..." series.  
> Since the next story will start with "K", leave your suggestions for the title in the comments.  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
